


Rollo's Baby?

by Brunhild



Category: Vikings TV - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Implied Non-consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunhild/pseuds/Brunhild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems Rollo just can't catch a break. Let's face it, he's had nothing but problems since Season 1. Let's see how he handles a problem of a different sort. Kauko is the name of one of the warriors from Season 1 that died in the first few episodes, in this story, he did not die and likes Floki's slave girl a lot. Floki's slave girl's name was never given but in this story I named her Olya. This story takes place after the Earl Haroldsson's death in Season One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rollo had just came back from a raid in the Baltic Lands a week ago. His brother, Ragnar had declared the raids to the East a success. The was bountiful plunder brought back and no men lost this time. The raids were declared one of the best raids ever. Today, Rollo was on his way to the Great Hall to talk with his brother and several other men from neighboring villages about future raids when he was approached by Floki and his slave girl Olya. The slave girl Olya stepped forward and handed Rollo a child, a baby girl with dark hair and green eyes.  
"Take her, I cannot take care of her any longer" said the young woman as she lower her head rather than look Rollo in the eye.  
Rollo, shocked turned to Floki and asked , Floki what is this about?"  
"Olya says that the baby is yours and she does not want to take care of her anymore." Floki shrugged. Rollo stepped back, shocked by Floki's words. Yes, he had been with the girl several times before, but so had other men. She was a slave, she did not have a say over such matters thought Rollo. Despite being with the girl several times, Rollo didn't think that he had fathered her child.  
"Floki this is not my child, everyone knows that I don't have any children" said Rollo as he tried to hand the child back to Olya. The slave girl refused to take the baby back as did Floki.  
"Well you have one now" said Floki as he and Olya quickly walked away. Rollo stood in the middle of the road dumbstruck as he stared at the child in his arms. He called out to Olya and Floki as they walked out of the village, "What name does this child go by?"  
"I just call her Child" replied Olya. Floki looked at Rollo and shrugged. "Child, what kind of name is that?" wondered Rollo as he looked down at the baby. The baby pulled Rollo's hair as she babbled in his ear. Rollo cautiously looked at the baby, who did she look like? She had green eyes and dark hair just as he had, but that didn't make the baby his but it didn't mean that she wasn't either. The baby started to squirm and cry, Rollo proceeded to walk over to The Great Hall with the crying baby in his arms. As he opened the door to the hall, several slaves stared at Rollo with the baby in his arms. Rollo glared at the slaves and they quickly lowered their heads and carried on with their task. Lagertha, hearing the baby's cry, stood up to see where the sound came from. She was surprised to find her brother-in-law with a baby in his arms.  
"Good morning, Rollo" said Lagertha as she stared at Rollo and the baby. "I see you brought company with you to visit, may I ask who this is?"  
Rollo hesitated. He felt like he was about to choke. He finally spoke, "Lagertha, this child is mine. Floki's slave girl brought her to me this morning. She told me that she did not want to keep the child anymore."  
"I see," said Lagertha as she stared at Rollo, not sure what to say. Ragnar and Athelstan walked into the hall. They both looked at Rollo standing there with the child in his arms.  
"Hello Rollo" said Ragnar as he looked at his brother and the baby. "Whose baby?"  
"She's mine" said Rollo as he looked down at the small child in his arms. Ragnar and Athelstan both looked at each other at the same time and burst out laughing at Rollo. Lagertha started giggling as well. Rollo stared at the roof of the hall not believing any of this was happening.  
"Rollo is this a joke?" asked Ragnar as he tried not to laugh at his brother.  
"NO!" said Rollo annoyed with his brother. "Floki and his slave girl Olya brought this baby to me and said that she didn't want the baby anymore."  
"Floki had told me that she didn't really want her child, Helga had helped the girl take care of the baby, I had often wondered who the baby's father was" said Ragnar.  
"Well what am I going to do, I don't know how to take care of a baby" said Rollo as he tried to soothe the crying baby.  
"We know you can't take care of a baby, you can barely take care of yourself" said Lagertha as she reached out to take the crying baby. "She is probably wet, let me take her and give her a warm bath and find her some dry clothes." Lagertha took the baby and walked to the back of The Great Hall.  
"I don't know how this happened" said Rollo as he shook his head and tried to make sense of his situation.  
"What do you mean you don't know how this happened, Athelstan is a priest and even he could tell you how this happened" said Ragnar as he started laughing again. Athelstan blushed, embarrassed by Ragnar's statement. Ragnar invited Rollo to sit down. As the two men sat down and prepared to talk, Bjorn and Gyda came into the hall loudly discussing some small problem that arose between the two of them. The two children stopped arguing when they saw Ragnar.  
"I want it quite in here, no more arguing, do you understand me?"  
"Yes father" answered the two children as they walked toward the front door to go outside the hall.  
"Welcome to fatherhood" said Ragnar. "It could have been worse for you Rollo, that slave girl could have brought you two babies."  
"Gods" said as he shook his head. The two men sat in silence for a moment. Ragnar finally spoke.  
"Tell me something Rollo, when were you with this girl?  
"I was with her several times, she never mentioned she was having my child." Rollo, stared in to the fire as he tried to figure things out. Lagetha came back into the room with the baby. The baby was babbling happily as she played with a cloth doll Lagertha had found. Lagertha handed the baby back to Rollo just as Siggy and Thyri walked into the room.  
"I'm ready to go, remember we are going to visit with my sister in the next village today, remember Roll-o... Rollo, whose baby is that?  
"Floki slave girl's baby."  
"Well hand the baby back to her so that we can get started on our way" said a slightly annoyed Siggy.  
"I can't give her back" said Rollo. "Floki's slave girl Olya brought the baby to me and said that she did not want to keep her any more."  
"Well what does any of this have to do with you Rollo? asked Siggy. Why doesn't she want the baby?  
"The baby is mine" said Rollo. "Not only that, Olya hates Rollo too" said Ragnar as he looked at his brother. Siggy looked from Rollo to Ragnar and then back to Rollo as she stormed out of the room. Rollo stood up and handed the baby over to Thyri. Thyri gasped and looked over at Athelstan who had remained silent. He looked at Thyri and shrugged his shoulders. Rollo called out to Siggy as she went to her room and slammed the door in his face! Rollo continued to talk through the door at Siggy. Lagertha and Ragnar started laughing at the distressed couple. Thyri looked at the baby.  
"How old is she?" asked Thryi as she handed the baby to Lagertha.  
"She is about eight months old" said Ragnar as he patted the baby's head and smiled at her.  
"She is such a pretty little baby, I don't understand why Olya does not want her" said Lagertha.  
"Floki told me that Olya hates Rollo" said Ragnar. "You know Rollo's reputation with women Lagertha." She looked at Ragnar and thought about what he had just said. It was anyone's guess what Rollo may have done to this girl. Athelstan had never liked Rollo. He understood why the slave girl would hate Rollo but he did not understand why she would hate the child however. Athelstan silently hoped that Lagertha and Ragnar would take the child in and give her a home. Who knows what might happen to her with Rollo. Thyri sat down beside Athelstan and the two of them began talking in low hushed voices. The baby started to suck her thumb.  
"The baby is probably hungry" said Lagertha " I will have to find someone to nurse this baby, I don't think she is weaned yet." Lagertha went to find someone to feed the baby. Rollo walked into the room and sat down.  
"Well Rollo, you really did it this time" said Ragnar as he looked over at this brother.  
"If she knew this was my child, why didn't she say something before now?"  
"And you would have did what Rollo--nothing just like now?"  
"Well maybe not, but you just don't go and hand a man a baby one day and tell him it's his." Rollo sat and thought about how his life would change with a baby. Who would help him with this child? He had no wife. He could ask Siggy to marry him again but now she was mad at him because she thinks that he hid the baby from her. How could he have hid the baby from her if he had just found out about her today himself? He could stay at The Great Hall, he could ask Lagertha and Ragnar for help with the child but she was not their responsibility. Rollo thought on these things and turned these thoughts over in his mind for a long time. Lagertha walked back into the room with the baby just as Gyda and Bjorn came back inside. Bjorn looked at Lagertha and the baby. He smiled and asked "just how long have we been outside?" as he looked at Lagertha with the baby in her arms.  
"This is your cousin" said Lagertha.  
"Rollo's baby" asked Gyda? Lagertha smiled and nodded. Bjorn and Gyda stared at Rollo.  
"He just found out about her today" said Ragnar.  
"Who is her mother?" asked Bjorn as he and Gyda sat down beside their father curious about the baby.  
"Floki's slave Olya is her mother." Ragnar sensing the children were going to ask questions that no one would be comfortable answering at that moment, told Athelstan to take the children to get some food.  
"We are not hungry now father" said Gyda as she looked over at the baby. Athelstan got up and proceeded to take the children to the back of the hall to the dining area. Thyri followed Athelstan and the children. Lagertha handed the baby to Rollo, "She is getting sleepy and I cannot hold her now, I have several things to do this afternoon. I will check on the two of you after I am finished doing what I have to do."  
"Okay" said Rollo as he took the baby. He wrapped the blanket around the child as she settled down for her nap. I am going to find something to eat, would you like something too" asked Ragnar as he rose to join the children in the dining area. I can call one of the slaves to tend the baby for you."  
"No, not now, I will eat something later" said Rollo as he held the baby as she fell asleep. Ragnar looked back at Rollo and spoke, "she is a beautiful baby, you should consider keeping her." Rollo considered what this brother said as he fell asleep with the baby in his arms. He woke some time later. He was hungry and the baby probably was too. He called over one of the slave girls and told her to prepare food for the baby. He told another to find him some bread and meat. Lagertha walked in and sat down beside Rollo.  
"So what are you going to do?"  
"I don't know, I guess I will have to prepare for fatherhood" said Rollo with some reluctance in his voice.  
"Ragnar and I will help you anyway that we can with the baby. Ragnar had planned to talk with several warriors about the next raid sometime this evening, did you want to go with him too?"  
"No, I will stay here with the baby, I am responsible for her now I guess I had better act accordingly. Rollo and Lagertha sat silently for a long time. The slave girl brought the baby back to Rollo and placed her in his lap. The younger slave girl placed a tray of roast pork, bread and vegetables on the tray in front of Rollo. He thanked the young women and dismissed them. The baby squealed at Rollo as she reached for the bread that he was about to eat. He pulled off a small piece of the bread and feed it to her. Lagertha smiled at the two of them. "What is her name?"  
"Olya just called her Child. I will name her Estrid, it means fair, beautiful goddess."  
"That is a beautiful name for her."  
"Yes it is" Rollo agreed.  
"Well, I will go now and let you eat your midday meal. I will see you later Rollo".  
"Okay" said Rollo "and thank-you for the help that you have given us, he looked down at the baby as he spoke." "You are welcome Rollo." Rollo felt a sense of relief as he finally allowed himself to relax and eat as he held the baby in his arms.

 

Over the next few weeks, Rollo learned to adapt to sudden fatherhood. He spent as much time as he could with the baby. Lagertha, Ragnar, Athelstan and Thyri helped him as well. Even Siggy got over being mad at Rollo and started paying attention to the baby. When she and Rollo went for their walks, Estrid came along as well. Gyda and Bjorn enjoyed playing with her too. The baby had lived with Rollo for almost two months when Floki came into The Great Hall requesting to speak with Rollo. Ragnar invited Floki inside and asked him what was wrong. Floki said that he had to talk with Rollo about the baby right away.  
"Why do you need to see Rollo about the baby?" asked Ragnar.  
"I came to tell Rollo that the baby is not his" answered Floki. Ragnar stared at Floki as he tried to make sense of what Floki had just said. He silently wondered what Rollo would do when he found out the baby was not his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out if Rollo is the baby's father.

"Just what do you mean the baby isn't Rollo's baby?" asked Ragnar as he stared at Floki. As he questioned Floki, Olya and Kauko walked into The Great Hall holding hands. Kauko spoke first.  
"Good day Earl Ragnar, Olya and I need to talk to Rollo."  
"About what?"  
"About the baby."  
"Well what about the baby?" asked Ragnar as he sat down in his chair.  
"She's not Rollo's child" answered Floki.  
"Well if she isn't Rollo's child, whose is she then?"  
"The child is mine" said Kauko.  
"Are you sure?" asked Ragnar.  
"Yes."  
"And you know this how?"  
"I know that I am this child's father because Rollo was not in Kattegat when this child was conceived, he and Floki went with warriors from another village to the Baltic Lands. I was here in this village during this time. Olya and I were together almost everyday during that time. The raids to the Baltic lands took place in late April. Rollo did not return until late June. I did not go on a raid until early July. Olya had been with Rollo before he left on the raids, she was with me shortly after and she thought that the child could have been his..."  
"Gods" said Ragnar as he covered his eyes and started laughing. Lagertha walked in and found Ragnar slumped down in his seat laughing at his guests.  
"Ragnar, what is so funny?"  
"Do you know that Kauko fathered Olya's child?"  
"Kauko is this true?" inquired Lagertha looking at both Olya and Kauko.  
"Yes, I believe it to be so" said Kauko. Rollo was not in the village when Olya became with child."  
"Well why did Olya believe that Rollo was her child's father?" asked Lagertha as she sat down beside Ragnar.  
"Because she had been with Rollo before me." Lagertha looked at Kauko and nodded her head.  
"Why did you not speak up before now?" asked Ragnar, curious about Kauko's reason for speaking up now and not sooner.  
"I don't know. I went to see Olya this morning and asked her where the baby was and she told me. I had always suspected the child could have been mine but I said nothing. I guess I should have."  
"Yes Kauko, you should have said something before now," said Ragnar. "It would saved all of us a lot trouble."  
"Wait until Rollo hears about this" said Lagertha.  
"This will be very interesting" said Floki as he sat down to wait for Rollo's return to the hall. About an hour later, Rollo and Estrid came back into the hall for the midday meal. The baby smiled happily as Rollo kissed her on top of her head. He handed the baby to Hild and sat down to talk with his brother and his guests. Rollo looked at the sullen faces in the hall.  
"What is wrong with all of you, you look like someone told you Ragnarok was about to happen" joked Rollo.  
"You might say that is what is about to happen" said Floki as he got up and got a cup of ale from a nearby table.  
"There is something that we need to talk to you about" said Ragnar as he looked at Rollo. Rollo stood up from where he was sitting.  
"What is it brother" asked Rollo as he looked at the Kauko and Olya. Lagertha looked over at Rollo and stood before him. "Rollo, Estrid is not your child, she is Kauko's child. He is her father."  
"How can that be?" asked Rollo. "Olya said that she's mine and that she didn't want her anymore. This is what she said herself." Rollo walked over to Kauko and Olya.  
"Well now that she knows that Kauko is the baby's father and not you, she wants the baby again" said Floki. Ragnar and Lagertha both looked at Olya and then looked at Rollo. Rollo looked at Floki, Kauko and Olya like they were all crazy. Angry, Rollo walked out of The Great Hall and sat down on the back steps of the hall. Ragnar followed him outside.  
"May I sit down?" asked Ragnar. Rollo shrugged his shoulders.  
"I can take that as a yes then?"  
"Suit yourself" said Rollo, still angry about what had happened in The Great Hall.  
"How could she do this to me?" asked Rollo. "How could she not know who the baby's father was?"  
"Rollo, I don't know why she did what she did, I won't pretend to, but you should be happy the baby is not yours. You can go back to your carefree life now" said Ragnar as he smiled at this brother.  
Rollo looked at Ragnar but did not speak. He sat and thought about the baby and what she meant to him. He hated to admit it even to himself that he had gotten attached to the little girl. For the first time in his life, Rollo was truly in love with someone other than himself. He couldn't tell Ragnar this, he didn't know how. The baby Estrid gave him a sense of purpose. He was more than just a warrior or a brother in the shieldwall. He was a father now too. He didn't want his carefree life anymore. How could someone just come and take away what he felt was his? Estrid had brought so much joy to his life. He and Siggy had grown closer the past few weeks and had even talked of getting married so the child could be raised in a proper home. The thought of having to give the baby back hurt so much. Rollo realized that he had to do the right thing and give the child back to her parents. He wouldn't want Olya and Kauko to feel the way he felt right now. Rollo looked at Ragnar and finally spoke.  
"I wish that Kauko and Olya had gotten this matter straightened out before they got me involved, now I have got to get used to not being a father again. I changed my whole life around to take care of this child and they just come and take her away." Rollo sighed with a heavy heart as he got up and got ready to go back inside.  
"Well at least you know you can be a good father when the time comes, good practice for you" said Ragnar as he patted his older brother on the back. Rollo and Ragnar went back inside the hall. Hild sat with the child in her lap. Rollo reached down and picked Estrid up. She squealed with delight as she put her tiny arms around Rollo's neck. He instructed Hild to gather the baby's clothing and toys. Rollo looked over at Olya.  
"So Olya, why do you believe that Estrid, that is her name now, is Kauko's child and not mine?" Olya disliked Rollo. She always had. She had been with him several times, most of the time it was not her choice. Sometimes he asked to spend time with her and other times he forced her to spend time with him. She was a slave, slaves had no voice in such matters. She did not want to speak to Rollo. Even here in The Great Hall she was still intimidated by him. Lagertha, sensing this, walked over to Olya and held her by the hand and told her that it was okay to speak.  
"You and I were together in April before the raids began. You left in late April and went to the East. Kauko and I spent time together in May, June and July. We were together almost everyday. Kauko did not go on the first raids, he did not go on a raid until July."  
"I asked Olya about the baby when I first found out that she was with child" said Kauko. "She told me that she thought the child was yours because she was with you first. This morning I went over to see Olya, I asked her about the baby and she told me that she had given the baby to Rollo to take care of. I went to Floki and told him Olya and I had been together and that I believed that I had fathered Olya's child and not Rollo. I told him what I am telling you now. I didn't even know she had given the baby away, I have been out of the village for several weeks."  
"Well how do you know she's yours and not mine?" asked Rollo sarcastically.  
Olya spoke up, "there has been no one else."  
"Not even Floki" teased Ragnar.  
"No" said Floki as he shook his head.  
"Well Olya" said Ragnar, "you dropped this child off over a month ago with Rollo saying that you wanted nothing to do with her. Why should we give this baby back to you? Why don't you let her stay her around people who love her and will take care of her."  
"Olya begain to cry. Kauko stepped forward to speak to Ragnar.  
"Earl Ragnar, you know what happened between Olya and Rollo..." as he looked back at Rollo. Ragnar looked over at his brother. Rollo looking embarrassed about the subtle accusation, lowered his head. Ragnar sat back in his seat and sighed.  
Kauko spoke again, "I talked with Olya and asked her if the child were mine would she keep her and care for her. I told her that I would provide for the baby if I am the father and I would be willing to buy her freedom and the baby's freedom from Floki. She agreed to keep the baby if I gave her some help. I plan to marry Olya as well."  
Rollo looked at Kauko and heard what he was saying but he could not comprehend what he was saying or why he was saying it. Rollo hated Kauko at this very moment. How could this man come in and take something that he considered his. He had cared for the baby for over a month, she was his, Olya had said so. But it had been proven that he could not be the baby's father. They had already proven that it could not be possible. Rollo had so many emotions sweeping over him at once. He had feelings that he had never had before. This time Rollo had to do something that he had never done before as a battle hardened warrior--he had to surrender. He had to do this for himself and the child. He looked at Kauko and Olya as he spoke.  
"Olya, Kauko, I will do what is right for this child. I will give Estrid back to Olya if she promises to take care of her and not give her away again."  
"I promise" said Olya.  
"I promise I will help Olya as well" said Kauko. "I plan to buy Olya and Estrid's freedom from Floki if he will allow it." Floki nodded his head in agreement. Rollo looked directly at Olya.  
"Olya, I am sorry, for my actions toward you in the past, please forgive me" said Rollo as he looked at Olya. Olya nodded a quick acknowledgement of Rollo's apology before looking away.  
"Kauko, I will let you buy Olya and Estrid's freedom whenever you chose" said Floki "we will work on the details when we leave here."  
"Good then, this matter is settled" said Ragnar as he told Hild to hand Kauko the baby's belongings. Rollo reached over and took the baby from the young slave girl holding the child.  
"Good-bye little one" as he kissed the baby on top of her head and handed the baby to Olya. Olya hugged the baby and smiled at her.  
"She's a good baby" said Rollo as he smiled at the little girl. "She's learning how to walk too..." Olya looked down at the little girl as Kauko put his arms around the both of them.  
"We must be getting back home now" said Floki.  
"Ragnar escorted his guests to the door of The Great Hall and watched them leave. Rollo stood and watched as they took Estrid away.  
"Well I guess, I'm not a father anymore."  
"No Rollo I guess not" said Lagertha. "Did you enjoy being Estrid's father?"  
"Yes, I enjoyed it a lot. It was hard sometimes but it was fun too."  
"Maybe you will get another chance one day" said Ragnar as he walked over to his brother and put his arm around his shoulder. The two men quietly walked out of the hall.

 

Later on that evening after Siggy got back to The Great Hall after visiting some friends. Rollo told Siggy about what had happened earlier in the day. She was sad about the baby as well. The two of them once again spoke of marriage and children. Rollo told Siggy of his plans to become a great man with a large kingdom for her. Siggy told Rollo that she liked the idea of a great kingdom but for now she would just be happy to have his heart as hers. She also told him that one day she would also be his wife and the mother of many of his children.

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to write Chapter 2.

**Author's Note:**

> Big Baby Mama drama. There will be an interesting development in Chapter 2!


End file.
